Contact: a new kid on the block
by shadowfox117
Summary: The Citadel species have always thought that they were the only galactic superpower in the milky way, but what happens when they meet another conglomerate of species, spearheaded by humanity? read and find out, starts at first contact with the Turians and moves on. Heavy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, i'm a relatively new writer who has read all of the great fanfics about mass effect and i decided to create my own AU mass effect story**

* * *

 _ **There is never a good war, or a bad peace**_

 _ **-Benjamin Franklin**_

December 10th 2016 AD: beginning of WWIII, the USA and its NATO allies against the Russia, China, and North Korea

May 23rd 2021 AD: WWIII drags out to its fifth year, China and North Korea have Invaded the continental United states with Hawaii, Oregon, and Washington falling to the communist coalition. European forces allied to the US moving closer and closer to Moscow aiming to end the european front and sending more aid the the American theatre.

June 4th 2023 AD: Russian forces pushed back to the Kremlin during the siege of Moscow, in last ditch effort deploy nuclear arsenal on europe and the eastern coast of the US. To save its allies and itself, the US unveils an ultra secret nuclear ICBM interception system.

June 7th 2023 AD: NATO forces take Moscow, Russia taken out of the fight. The UK immediately pulls back its troops and sends them to aid the beleaguered american soldiers fighting on the Pacific front, France and Germany split its troops, sending half to surge to China, and the other half to its ally the US

December 15th 2023 AD: Western seaboard of the US retaken by NATO forces, US rearms soldiers and prepares for push into North Korea with help from Filipino and Southern Korean military forces

January 2nd 2025 AD: Pyongyang falls to allied US, South Korean, and Filipino forces, leaving China the only country standing in the way of the end of WWIII. NATO countries prepare for largest land invasion in history.

April 10th 2025 AD: NATO military elements invade China from three sides, North Korea, Kazakhstan, and the Philippine islands

July 13th 2030 AD: siege of Beijing begins, Chinese military decimated by war on three fronts

January 1st 2031 AD: WWIII ends with the fall of China, the world works on rebuilding.

December 9th 2035 AD: US focuses on unlocking the secrets of nuclear fission to create orbital fleet

February 19th 2040 AD:US starts working on Orbital shipyards to create first manned warship in space

June 7th 2043 AD: First Orbital shipyard constructed by the US, UN forces US to relinquish power over the facility and give it to the UN or be cut off from global community

June 29th 2043 AD: UN undergoes radical changes and becomes the new face of humanity to any sentient extraterrestrial life forms, construction of the first ever human spaceship goes into construction, the explorer class UNV Columbus

May 3rd 2044 AD: the UNV columbus is completed, and goes from Earth to Luna in a record 6 hours round trip. With the success of the UNV Columbus, plans are drawn up to terraform Luna and colonise it.

October 16th 2044 AD: with the Civilian fleet nearing fifty ships, the UN draws up plans for the first ever human warship in space, the Odin class battleship: weighing in at 2000 meters long, and 1700 meters wide, the UNV Scandinavia.

August 12th 2046 AD: the new line of human warships enters into production, the steadfast class cruiser: weighing in at 1100 meters long and 800 meters long, the UNV Napoleon Bonaparte

August 24th 2049 AD: the first ever FTL engine is created, the trans-dimensional faster than light wormhole engine, nicknamed the gateway engine.

September 30th 2049 AD: The first FTL test on the Gateway engine on a starship goes beyond all expectations, having the decommissioned ship jump from earth and reappear at neptune within ten seconds. The UN immediately adopts the engine as standard for all military ships, having the UNV Scandinavia immediately sent for a refit to have the engine installed on the ship.

December 20th 2050 AD: A scientist by the name of Jonathan Yun creates the first ever Antimatter power generator, UN adopts this as a new power source to replace nuclear fusion.

February 26th 2052 AD: the first ever Supercarrier is built, the Leviathan class Supercarrier, Sol's Wrath, and is designated as the flagship for the Sol Defense Fleet

March 24th 2057 AD: Mars is colonised in domed cities while Terraforming begins on the northern hemisphere and on the moons of saturn and neptune.

October 4th 2058: The newest classification of UN ships is introduced with the first ever Valiant class Frigate: weighing in at 1000 meters long and 800 meters wide.

September 16th 2060 AD: with the newest colony in Sol finished, the UN changes its name to the Sol Alliance and creates a parliament to give voice to all nations and colonies under human control

November 24th 2074 AD: Humanity makes its first leaps out of the Sol system, sending colony ships to places like alpha centauri and Wolf 1061c with a secure infrastructure in the Sol system

December 31st 2074: The colony ship and her escorts sent to Alpha Centauri sends back communications to the SA saying that they have begun colonization operations on Alpha Centauri, renaming the planet to Eden.

March 6th 2075 AD: First contact is made by a wolf like race at the designated planet Wolf 1061c, the alien race destroying the colony ship and her frigate escorts after engaging in a skirmish that lasted 3 hours. Before the colony ship was destroyed, it sent a final tight beam message back to SA headquarters, the message is " _The wolves are FTL incapable"_

June 4th 2075 AD: The first SA fleet, numbering in at a total of 1000 ships, is brought together and launched at the world Wolf 1061c in an attempt to pacify the new race.

November 6th 2075 AD: the first SA fleet arrives in the wolf 1061c system and begin preparations to engage the wolf fleet.

November 8th 2075 AD: SA fleet engages and gains orbital supremacy over the wolf homeworld, after going through salvaged data cores, the name of this new race is found to be named the Shin-Gra, and their planet was renamed to the Shin-Gra name for it. Gruk- Lash. The Shin-Gra have been spacefaring for twenty years, and is an extremely hostile race, dominating their homeworld through brutal wars and overwhelming numbers.

November 12th 2075 AD: After gaining reinforcements in the form of the second fleet, the invasion of the Shin-Gra homeworld Gruk-Lash begins, the planet is expected to fall within the next two years.

January 17th 2076 AD: After losing control of half of their homeworld, the Shin-Gra unveil a surface to orbit plasma cannon array in an attempt to cut off the supply lines of the SA ground forces and force a surrender, believing that the entire Human fleet was in orbit around Gruk-Lash.

January 18th 2076 AD: The Shin-Gra plasma cannon array fires at the Human fleet in orbit, destroying twenty frigates, twelve cruisers, and badly damaging two supercarriers. In response, the human battleship SSV: Thor's Fury unleashes a full volley at the plasma array headquarters in an attempt to salvage the array for capture and reverse engineering.

January 18th 2076 AD: An Alliance special forces team is sent to capture and hold the array until Sol Alliance marines can reinforce and hold the captured array indefinitely

September 20th 2077 AD: The Shin-Gra homeworld is fully under Sol Alliance control, and immediately placed under martial law by the SA until the Shin-Gra can be fully and peacefully integrated into the SA and become SA citizens.

October 1st 2077 AD: With the experience of first contact being through war, the SA makes plans for two new classes of warships, the Anvil class destroyer, weighing in at 1200 meters long, and 1000 meters wide, and the Shortsword class battlecruiser: weighing in at 1500 long, and 1300 meters wide. With the new ship lines in production, the SA government ramps up ship production, and begins construction of more orbital shipyards.

June 23rd 2078 AD: with the addition of 500 new ships of all classes being finished, the SA restarts it colonization program.

December 29th 2078 AD: on the first planet that the Sol alliance has jumped to near the newest planet Eden, a race of centaur like beings is found to be inhabiting the only inhabitable planet in system. New system immediately quarantined and scoured for any space faring ship not having a SA IFF tag.

March 14th 2079 AD: The newest and last line of Warships for the Sol Alliance is put into production, the Titan class carrier, weighing in at 2500 meters long, and 1900 meters wide.

August 9th 2084 AD: After review of the new centaur like race, it is decided to engage in first contact with a small diplomatic ship with ambassadors of both the Human race, and the Shin-Gra in attendance to make peaceful contact with the new race identified as the Equos. After finding that the new race uses latin as their main language, talks began in earnest and went smoothly as the new race has not had a war in over 200 years.

August 10th 2084 AD: After having talks with the new Equos race go on for a day without having a single gunshot fired, the SA government tells the public of the Equos race and how the SA is currently in diplomatic talks with them to assuage any fear that the public might have.

August 20th 2084 AD: the Equos government make a request to be absorbed into the SA. Sol Alliance parliament quickly accepts and grants citizenship to all equos.

August 23rd 2084 AD: with the addition of the Shin-Gra and the Equos into the Sol alliance, the SA undergoes change and comes out as the species alliance, making any it illegal to have laws discriminating against any races apart of the SA.

December 17th 2086 AD: Colony of Shanxi founded, tuning fork like object found in the shanxi system hours later.

January 9th 2088 AD: The newly named tuning gate is activated, with scientific vessels and an escort finding that it is an FTL catapult

January 11th 2088 AD: A flotilla of scientific vessels is sent to study the tuning gate. After one of the scientific ships gets to close, it is shot to away from the flotilla, prompting an immediate rescue operation from the flotilla, sending two Valiant class frigates, the SAV: Tokyo and the SAV: Los Angeles, with one Steadfast class cruiser at the lead, the SAV: Dauntless

January 11th 2088 AD: Hostile contact is made with a spacefaring species who fired upon the scientific vessel CSV: Isaac Newton

January 12th 2088 AD: Hostile warships are found in the Shanxi system

* * *

 **Well guys that's the prelude of my story, im already working on the first chapter and will upload it as soon as i can. please give me feedback, tell me if you love it, if you hate it. your reviews tell me if i should continue this story or not. Anyways, till the next chapter!**

 **-Shadowfox117**


	2. AN

hey guys. sorry for how long its been. i know you guys are waiting for the first chapter, i havent been able to work on it because i hav been so busy that i have had no free time. but now that i do have time i can finish the chapter and provide you guys some entertainment. the new chapter should be out in two or three weeks if all goes well, but life can throw curveballs at me all of us sometimes so dont hold me to tha. but i will try my hardest to get the newest chapter out for you guys. until then, have a good time and ill see you guys when i post the next chapter. Later guys!


End file.
